Neomi Shukira
Appearance Neomi is a small woman – as a ballerina she must be – standing at a short five foot four inches with long legs, slender torso, and not a spare inch of fat on her entire body. She weight 120 pounds easy but doesn’t look like she’d weigh any more then 105 at most. She doesn’t have a single tattoo or piercing on her entire body other then a single ear piercing for each ear, keeping her body as “pristine” as possible without being a nazi about it. She has paler skin, long, coal black hair, and vibrant dark blue eyes that stare into a person’s soul. Her lips are full and plump and she has a little upturned “button” nose as her father loves to say. Her chin shows her stubbornness while her high cheeks and fragile bone structure makes her seem almost royal in appearance, which helps immensely when she’s dancing as the Swan Princess or Queen of the Fairies. When not in uniform or practice uniform, she tends to stick to simple things like form fitting jeans and name brand blouses. Her fingernails are always perfectly manicured and it shows the wealth, even if her manners do not always. You can tell that Neomi is the daughter of rich parents, though she does not usually throw it into other’s faces and she works just as hard as all the other dancers in her company, if not harder because she’s trying to prove something to her parents as well as herself. Personality Neomi is the opposite of her sister Kaiya. She does not believe in luck but in hard work and commitment to one’s goal. She tends to show a cold front and the only time you can see “true” emotions from the woman is when she’s dancing... or when her sister is involved. Kaiya tends to destroy all barriers of cool and calm that Neomi builds with a mere eye roll and flippant comment. Neomi truly believes that anything can be won with hard work and the right frame of mind. At the age of four she talked her parents around to dance classes no matter how often they moved, and now as an adult her hard work has paid off and she’s in one of the best ballet companies there is, the Mariinsky Ballet Company of Russia. Of course nothing can override her responsibilities, not even her love of dance. When her father retires she’ll be taking over the family business and running it just like she planned when she started taking night classes along with her dancing gig. Like she always says, hard work and commitment win out above all else. History Born in Japan, the Shukira family spent a lot of time moving around because of their father’s Hotel business, due to this they spent time in China, Ireland, America, and even Brazil. No matter the city, state, or country they ended up in, in every single one Neomi found the best dance classes she could and enrolled. From the age of four, Neomi always knew she wanted to be a dancer. Of course she also realized she’d have to take over the family business but that could wait until she finished with dance. When she turned eighteen she left her family, her home of the week, and almost everything to do with her Quincy hertiage for a normal life as a ballerina. She moved to Russia and set her sites on The Mariinsky Ballet Company of Russia, intent on only the best. As well as setting her sightes on dance, she also put herself threw one class at a time so she could take over the family business, as well as keeping up on what her parents deem “family tradition” – aka her Quincy heritage – in what little spare time she had. Now at the age of twenty five she’s finally learning of her sisters... misdeeds and has to make the decision she never wanted to make, family or love – in this case her love of dance. Before she could actually decide, she sprained her ankle, destroying any chance she may have had at dancing for the rest of the season. It may only take a couple weeks for the sprain to heal, but it takes months for the ankle to be strengthened enough to dance on it once more, so even though her ankle now feels fine, she knows the company won't allow her to dance again until next season. Deciding that this was a sign from the gods she rarely listens to, she decided to head “home” to Japan and set her sister straight once and for all so she never has to deal with family again... at least until her father gives the business over to her, or her sister does something truly insane, or her mother calls for some “family time”. Yeah... until any of that. Damn family responsibility. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon ''Xuè zhī yìn'' Xuè zhī yì (Wings of Blood) is born from Neomi's quincy bangle, and takes the form of two tessen approximately 24 centimeters long when closed. When open, a Cherry Blossom Motife on a background of pure white is revealed while the back reveals the blades. These tessen are shaped to a razor sharp edge, and their cutting power rivals that of Zanpkatuo. Due to the nature of the shape and there intent these are not a wild man’s weapon. They are meant to leave shallow painful lacerations, as opposed to deep cuts or gashes. Their ideal motion is demure, dance like, with minor flourishes constantly obscuring their placement and Neomis form. The slices are exact, practically pin point. Due to their natural form as fans, they’re full offensive potential is quite limited, but they are ideal for parries and counters. Locking blades and allowing their wielder to release swift pin point kicks. The Heiig Pfeil are released when the Tessen’s are flicked and flourished, allowing them to be unleashed point blank to devastating effect. Inversely Xuè zhī yì can be waved in a large arc to release a wave of much smaller Heilig Pfeil. Tanzen Vogel Using her Tessen’s, she uses the reishi around her fans to catch and redirect an enemy attack, causing it to be redirected in whatever direction she “pushes”. It has a med cost and a 2 turn cooldown. Works on anyone with 4 more sei or less. Tanzen Blume While fighting she gather's the reishi in the air around her for one turn, before releasing it in a burst in the next, striking and pushing back opponents around her. Statistics Trivia - Quotes "Lady Luke is nothing more then the lazy way of saying I'm not going to try." - to Kaiya... often. Gallery 01.jpg 9a18b200fff16af6b1415764fa45fd67.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg Soul_Eater___Tessen_Fan_by_BishouHunter.jpg 04.jpg http---makeagif.com--media-11-10-2013-y2ZHpS.gif http---makeagif.com--media-11-10-2013-sx6FfX.gif